Fuego
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Fuego. Eso era todo lo que podía ver mientras las llamas se extendían, cubriéndolo todo, silenciando los gritos, acabando con aquel hospital en Sao Pablo. Pre-Avengers.


**NOTAS DEL FANFIC:**

Revisando los documentos en mi pc, me encontré con este fic y me decidí a publicarlo. Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo para un desafío en una comunidad de LJ: Avengers-Land, que ya ni recuerdo de qué iba.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel comics.

 **Personajes:** Natasha Romanoff.

 **Parejas:** Ninguna

 **Warnings:** Menciones de asesinatos.

* * *

 **FUEGO**

 _Fuego_.

Eso era todo lo que podía ver mientras las llamas bailaban frenéticamente a través de los extensos y taciturnos pasillos de aquel silencioso lugar. Con el paso de los segundos, las flamas se hicieron más intensas, propagándose, tragando cada una de las habitaciones del recinto. A medida que las llamas se extendían, silenciosas pero mortales, dejaban a su paso una espesa estela de humo gris cubriendo el espacio. Pronto, la densa quietud que envolvía aquel silencioso lugar se vio abruptamente interrumpida por los gritos de terror que empezaron a cobrar vida; por las pisadas frenéticas de las personas que, en un esfuerzo desesperado, intentaban abandonar aquel infierno ardiente. A cada segundo, los gritos se tornaron más y más fuertes, pero al igual que la madera crujiendo en las flamas, convirtiéndose en ceniza, pronto se desvanecieron, dando paso al intenso olor a carne quemada que minutos más tarde inundó el lugar… Después, todo lo consumió el fuego.

 _Era una misión_. Una misión que había salido terriblemente mal, pero en la que sin embargo no fallé. No claudiqué, y sin que me temblara el pulso, o sin detenerme a considerarlo un segundo, un segundo que sin lugar a duda hubiera marcado la diferencia, mi mano instintivamente dio clic al encendedor y lo arrojó sobre el cuerpo moribundo de mí objetivo.

Después, todo se salió de control. Por primera vez en mi vida, como espía, fui incapaz de pensar en una manera razonable que me ayudara a salir de aquella situación. Aún puedo recordar, escuchar, los fuertes latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco en mis oídos mientras observaba cómo a medida que su cuerpo era cubierto por el fuego el bastardo se movía, se revolcaba y retorcía, tratando de apagar las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo. De su boca ni un solo grito de dolor fue emitido, ya alguien más se había encargado de privarle de aquel privilegio. Mientras ardía y la habitación ardía con él, sus ojos, cercados por las flamas, me observaron de una manera intensa, con odio, y fue entonces como comprendí que ya no había manera de dar marcha atrás.

 _Hui._ Corrí tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo como aquel intenso calor trataba de atraparme, de consumirme. Únicamente me detuve cuando alcancé el umbral de la puerta de salida, girando sobre mis pasos una vez más, decidida a dar un último vistazo. Las llamas, aunque las había sentido amenazadoramente cerca, parecían haberse dado por vencidas en mi alcance. Habían seguido su devastadora propagación por el amplio pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, en donde pronto el descanso y las suaves respiraciones de los enfermos se vieron interrumpidas por gritos de dolor y horror.

Observé como pasmada aquel despliegue de devastación desde el umbral de la puerta. Escuché, experimentando un extraño sentimiento oprimiendo mi pecho, el llanto desesperado de los que supuse debían ser niños y ancianos gritando por ayuda; pero mi visión ni siquiera se nubló por el humo, por las cenizas ardientes que empezaban a flotar en el aire mientras aquel pequeño hospital de la ciudad de Sao Pablo era reducido a escombros por las llamas.

Retrocedí en silencio, escuchando únicamente el crujir de las llamas devorando los últimos escombros. Los gritos, los llantos, ya se habían apagado. Aquel lugar ahora únicamente era un ardiente cementerio. Dando media vuelta empecé a correr por las calles, mis pasos resonaban fuertemente en el asfalto y aun así ni una sola alma presenció mi huida. Al único testigo ya lo había devorado el fuego.

El suceso estuvo en todos los noticiarios. Doscientas victimas mortales en total había cobrado el implacable fuego que, al arribar los bomberos al lugar, incluso se resistía a dar marcha atrás...

* * *

Seis años han pasado ya. Mis días como asesina han quedado atrás. Puedo decir con satisfacción que ahora estoy del lado de la justicia, que mis acciones, más que motivos egoístas y sedientos de poder, persiguen un ideal, un objetivo que me enorgullece cumplir. _Tengo amigos_. Pertenezco a un equipo, soy parte de algo grande, de algo importante. _Soy amada_ , a pesar de que aún trato de convencerme de que el amor desde mi nacimiento ha sido algo que me ha sido negado, algo que únicamente puedo pisotear.

En ocasiones incluso he llegado a creer que puedo olvidar, que yo misma puedo perdonarme. _Tonta_. Eso nunca sucederá. No pasará mientras aquel instante continúe incrustado en mi memoria. Mientras esa noche continúe repitiéndose en mis noches, en mis pesadillas, como una película crepitante, titilante, distante, a veces a blanco y negro, a veces teñida de un rojo carmín.

Sin importar el número de tratamientos psicológicos, de terapias a las que me someta, jamás podré enterrar las cenizas de aquel recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi pensamiento. Nunca podré acallar aquellos gritos que amenazan cada minuto de mi existencia con hacerme perder la cordura.

A pesar de que trate de convencerme de lo contrario, el rojo en mi haber nunca se extinguirá. Sin importar cuánto trate de redimirme, los gritos jamás se acallarán, _la sangre jamás se secará._


End file.
